musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Where Is the Feeling?
"Where Is the Feeling?" is a song by Australian recording artist and songwriter Kylie Minogue, taken from her fifth studio album Kylie Minogue (1995). The song was written by Wilf Smarties and Jayn Hanna, while production was handled by Brothers in Rhythm. It was released on 10 July 1995 as the third and final single from her self-titled album Kylie Minogue. Commercially, the song is recognized as Minogue's least successful single to date, only charting in two countries, these being her native Australia and her current home country UK. The song has only been performed (or featured) in one of Minogue's tour, this being the KylieFever2002 Tour, where it was featured in "The Crying Game Ballad Medley". Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Where_Is_the_Feeling%3F# hide *1 Background *2 Reception *3 Music video *4 Formats and track listings *5 Live performances *6 Charts *7 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Where_Is_the_Feeling%3F&action=edit&section=1 edit The song, originally a club hit for Within a Dream in 1993, was initially planned as the second single from the album although it nearly didn't make the album's final cut. It was postponed for the release of "Put Yourself in My Place". The single was scheduled for release in April 1995 but delayed until July while Minogue completed filming on the movie Bio-Dome.[1] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Where_Is_the_Feeling%3F&action=edit&section=2 edit It was considered Minogue's least successful single at the time. The single only managed to chart in two countries, these being Australia and the United Kingdom. The song debuted at number thirty-one on the Australian Singles Chart, but slipped to number thirty-eight, staying in the charts for a total of three weeks. To date, this remained Minogue's lowest and weakest-spanning solo single, until "In My Arms" replaced the status, where it peaked at number thirty-five and stayed in the charts for two weeks.[2] In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number sixteen on the UK Singles Chart, until descending to number sixty-three, staying in the charts for three weeks. Since 1995, it became Minogue's weakest-spanning single in the United Kingdom, until Minogue's 2008 single "The One" stayed in the charts for three weeks.[3] Deconstruction originally planned to accompany the song with two single releases, but it was reduced to only one CD due to new chart regulations, thus explaining the cover photo with two superimposed images of Kylie.[4] Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Where_Is_the_Feeling%3F&action=edit&section=3 edit "Where Is the Feeling?" was re-recorded for single release by Brothers in Rhythm. It had a video featuring Minogue writhing in a pool disguised as the ocean and kissing an unnamed lover. Formats and track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Where_Is_the_Feeling%3F&action=edit&section=4 edit These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Where is the Feeling?". ;CD single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Dolphin Mix) – 4:11 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Soundtrack) – 13:28 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:48 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix Edit) – 6:12 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix) – 4:48 ;Cassette single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Dolphin Mix) – 4:11 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix Edit) – 4:48 ;Australian cassette single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Dolphin Mix) – 4:11 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Soundtrack) – 13:28 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:48 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix Edit) – 6:12 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix) – 4:48 ;12" single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Soundtrack) – 13:28 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:48 ;Japanese 3" CD single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Album version) – 6:59 #"Confide in Me" – 5:51 ;Official remixes #"Where Is the Feeling?" (acoustic version) – 4:51 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (album version) – 6:59 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Aphroheadz Powerlite Mix) – 6:24 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix Edit) – 4:06 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Japanese Radio Edit) – 4:57 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix) – 9:55 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Thee Rad Vid Clash Mix) – 7:08 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (West End TKO Mix) – 8:09[5] #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:51 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix Edit) – 6:12 Live performanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Where_Is_the_Feeling%3F&action=edit&section=5 edit A video interlude of the song featured on the following concert tour: *KylieFever2002 (as part of "The Crying Game Ballad Medley") Minogue performed the song on: *''Don't Forget Your Toothbrush'' *''The Steve Wright Show'' Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Where_Is_the_Feeling%3F&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1995 singles